justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IFosterI/Just Dance Versus: La Bicicleta vs. Hips Don't Lie
So........ I found this was going to be on 7-The-Great's blog, but found the text and the picture that goes along with it, thanks to her laptop being left open. So, here we go. Welcome, everybody, this is Just Dance versus, the show where we take 2 Just Dance songs and compare them for the quality of the song, The content it holds, and of course, the dance itself! This time, it's La Bicicleta vs. Hips Don't Lie! Hips Don't Lie is a perverted song about Shakira showing off her waist while inviting ''Bailar ''in order to sing 45% of it. It was made more than a decade ago, believe it or not, and we basically use it as a meme. Random people filming other random people's butt, and singing the lyrics. Now, this is a very outdated meme, but the people who use it probably haven't heard the entire song, meaning that they don't know the bridge. I DO (for some reason). But, that isn't the problem for the song. The problem is that people don't use the meme anymore, and peoplenow only know the title, and it being a Shakira song. I mean, No one has heard it on the radio as often, and no one has heard it in modern day radio, so why is it special? How did it get famous? Answer: Shakira. It her weird voice that made the song so big. I bet that if it was sung by Bebe Rexha or however you spell her name, it would be annoying. Replace Wyclef Jean's part with Justin Bieber, and we got ''the ''worst song of 2016. Later on the other half of Shakira's fame going in the dumpster, she wanted to do anither collab. Oh, goodie. It was obvious that Shakira wanted her fame back, but failed at it, since no on heard about it until Just Dance added it. I think Shakira was actually paying Just Dance for the songs instead of the other way around. So, she teamed up with Carlos Vives to make a song about.........a bike. I think they said "Pescado", which means fish, erm......the hell? I knew Spanish class would be helpful. But, who cares? I mean, I didn't even talk about any of the two routines yet. So, Hips Don't Lie clearly has backup dancers for the majority of the song, but is not a trio routine. In my opinion, there are WAY too many solo routines (not counting the extremes) in the game. Butt, hey, Solo routines are easier to make than all of the other ones........Not in my opinion. I say that Trio and Duets are easier. My first fanmade was a trio. But now, let's get into the routines itself. Hips Don't Lie was kinda weak, but it was still fun to dance to, but it's impossible to get Superstar. It could be worse. Like Sorry extreme. But, there were a lot of elements that made it a good routine. Is it the dancer? Is it the backgound? Background dancers? The oddly coloured pictograms? Who knows, but then there's La Bicicleta. The routine heavily uses the two dancers touching hands and interacting with each other. I mean, P2 is basically P1 in El Tiki. But there is a grand difference. El Tiki is more annoying. But, which one is better? Well, Hips Don't Lie has a mashup, and an awesome alternative, and La Bicicleta has......nothing. But seriously, none of the both classic routines deserve it. Screw it. Hips Don't Lie: Sumo version wins. Winner: Hips Don't Lie ALT. Last note from IFosterI: Wow. It's almost like none of them won. I might put up the 3 fanmades she was going to post, but I might not. They're all bad. Category:Blog posts